The Crucio Effect
by HarmonyGames
Summary: A curse the destroys everything it touches. Written from the point of view of a young Cassiopeia Black, in Ravenclaw set in the trio's era, Multiple OC's and slightly AU, Rated T for torture, No slash parings.
1. The Cruciatus Curse

I was ten years old when was walking up to Malfoy Manor for the first time, my parents were leaving for six months and I was to spend my time with Bellatrix, learning dark magic before before I had to start school in September. Most of the time I wasn't Happy, I didn't like the fact I knew my parents were death eaters. They taught me all about how Mudbloods were filthy and I was never to associate with them Unless I were to cause them pain. My parents pushed me into the manor, shoving me out of the way so they could speak to Bellatrix.

"We don't want our daughter anywhere near that filthy creature in the cellars." My father speaks. "We need her to learn that they should not be allowed to live."

I did hear much until Bella's cold voice rang through the manor. "I'll teach her, soon I will have her torturing the mudbloods for pure pleasure." The woman laughed and I remembered just how much I hate my parents. I wasn't like the rest of them, I didn't enjoy torturing mudbloods, or anyone for that fact. My parents found a little muggleborn girl in wandering around the neighborhood when I was eight. They made me watch her as they used curses I had never even heard of. As they slashed blades against her pale skin, I never knew what happened to her. She was probably left to die once my parents left, I wish I could have spoken to her. I was forbidden to go into the cellars unless I was with my parents.

I sit in the Drawing room of Bella's home as my parents speak to her. It's near dead silent where I am except for soft whimpers coming from the dark basement. I slowly stand from my spot and walk towards the sound. The long staircase seems to go deep underground, I stop when the whimpering grows louder.

"Hello?" I whisper. "Who are you."

"I-I'm Hermione... but the lady calls me Mudblood." The girl cried. "She tortures me... I'm her slave... She took me from my parents house a few months ago. Who are you?" The girl asked with a shaky voice."

"My name is Cassiopeia, I'll be here for a few months. Does she ever let you out?" I Inquire.

Hermione shakes her head. "Not unless I have work to do, or she drags me down the hall into the torture chamber if I'm really bad, I broke a glass once and she had me tortured for hours for it."

"How old are you?" Cassie asked. "You're the tiniest girl I've ever seen."

"Nine." Hermione sighs softly. "I'll be ten in September on the nineteenth, but I forget what day it is now."

"It's June 18th." I tell her.

Hermione looks at me sadly. "I miss my parents." She cries. "They never hurt me, but Bellatrix told me they died in a car crash, she dressed all professionally and told me she was from child services. She took me here..."

"I can't help you..."

"Are you going to tell her?" Hermione asks frightened. "She would hurt me if she knew I dared to speak."

I shake my head. "No, I'm not supposed to be down here."

"CASSIOPEIA." Bellatrix yells loudly from the dinning room.

"I need to go!" I state before running off.

Bellatrix stands in the dinning hall when I arrive. "Yes Bella?" I reply looking at her. "Did my parents leave already?"

Bellatrix nods her head. "Cassiopeia, let me show you something." Bellatrix leads me down to the cellars and stops at Hermiones little cell.

"Wake Up Mudblood!" Bellatrix yells, unlocking the door and walking into the room. "Crucio!"

Hermione screams, I could tell it hurt. Crucio was the torture curse, my parents tried to teach it to me when they found the little mudblood girl walking about.

The screams go on for about five minutes. "Mudblood, this is my niece Cassiopeia, you will see her around when you are working. DO NOT SPEAK TO HER, unless she requires something. I do not wish for her to become friends with such filth." Bellatrix then turns to me.

"This goes for you as well, what are you ten,Do not associate with her unless you need something, understand? Mudblood is nine, I know you may get bored. The little Gloss girl will be coming as well. You can hang around her, the mudblood is not your friend, the mudblood is your enemy. Do not show her kindness,sympathy and when you are older I will show you how to torture them, you will show no mercy, or I will torture you as punishment. Do I make myself clear?" Bellatrix says glaring at me with Icy eyes, piercing mine like little daggers.

"Yes, I understand." I nod softly, not daring to cease eye contact.

"Very well Cassiopeia, go up to your room, up the stairs down the left hall, fifth door on the right. Your things will be there. I need to show the mudblood a few new curses." Bellatrix speaks a wide grin spreads over her face.

I walk out of the cellars and I hear the screams begins. My heart breaks for the small girl, trapped within the cellars. I sit in the small room by the windowsill looking out at the dark forest. All the mountains and the trees the large sky above me, We are in the middle of nowhere. Even though the manor is large I can hear Hermione's screams echo off the walls, through the entire house.

"Hello?" a small girl about my size and age calls. "Cassiopeia? I was told you were here. Im Natalie Gloss."

"Hello." I reply softly turning to meet the blonde haired girl. "How do you know me, I haven't seen you before."

"We met at the christmas Ball last year, Your aunt Narcissa put on, don you not remember?

I breathe heavily. "Yeah, I remember."

I walk over to the window and sit down looking outside as another set of the most horrible screaming filled the air. Bellatrix was torturing Hermione whom I had only met a little while ago. The girl wasn't even eleven yet and she probably had no idea she was a witch.

"Bellatrix is torturing someone again." Natalie stated, almost sounding sympathetic.

I roll my eyes, I was here to learn and thats what I would do, Bellatrix said I had to learn that these type of people do not belong on our earth. The torture they get is the rightful treatment they deserve. "She's a mudblood Natalie, Bellatrix says she deserves it."

Natalie walks over to the window. "What if it were you?" She asks taking a seat next to me. "Bellatrix favours use of the cruciatus curse. I've read about it in books before, it causes unimaginable pain. I wouldn't wish it upon anyone."

I look at Natalie "Im here to learn, this is not what I wish to do but I must do it, I fear Bellatrix and I do not wish to be punished." I turn around after hearing a weak pained voice.

"C-C-Cassiopeia?" Before me stand a bloody bruised hermione. "Bellatrix wants me to help you with anything you may need."

I look at the girl with Sympathy ignoring the blonde beside me. "No, we are fine." I say in a emotionless voice. Walking to my bed after the small girl leaves and taking a seat.

"Are you staying here, Natalie?" I ask her in a soft tone.

"Yes, I'll be staying here until school begins, just like you."

Natalie leaves after a while and I return to my spot by the window. I hear the young girl I met earlier speak in a shaky tone. Obviously she is very terrified.

~ Six Years Later ~

Cassie screamed at hermione. "YOU FILTHY GIRL!" She shrieked loudly dargging a knife through Hermione's arm.

Hermione screamed. "STOP IT! STOP IT!" She cried as tears ran freely down her cheeks. "I don't know anything, I don't know anything. PLEASE."

Cassiopeia smiled the smirk on her face was enough to tell just how much she was enjoying this mudbloods pain. "You really don't get it do you." Cassie said weilding a knife, she pressed the flat side to Hermione's cheeks she bent down so she was inches away from the girls face. "You little mudblood." She hissed. "You are even lower than dirt, if you were a part of the forest floor I would consider myself a traitor for walking upon you. You and your kind are the lowest of the low and if I wern't causing you pain I would kill myself for looking at you."

Hermione sobbed as Cassie spoke to her. "I am not filth." she said as proudly as she could manage under the extreme pain cassie had put her through.

With those words Cassie plunges the blade into Hermiones cheek and runs through the rest of her face until she reaches the chin. "Oh, but you are pet." Cassie laughs in a sinister tone. "You are."

Cassie pulls Hermione up by her hair and start dragging her out of her cell and down the cold stone hallway into the torture chamber. Throwing the girl onto the low table carlessly so she could be tortured Cassiopeia restrains her under tight restraints that only grow tighter as the person stuggles.

"Don't worry Mudblood." Cassie sings. "It will hurt terribly but the torture will only last a few hours."

Hermione started to cry violently Cassie could see as the restraints grew tighter as the mudblood struggled. "Please." Hermione begged. "Just leave me alone."

Cassie bent over Hermione's pale, bloody and tear stained face. "You are s filthy girl and you deserve everything I'm going to do to you."

Cassie backed away and pulled out her wand. "But first we're going to make your pain burn no matter what method I use on you." Cassie pointed her wand directly at Hermione's face. "ardens lacrymis" Cassie paused for a second and listened as Hermiones crying and whimpering turned into screaming and sobbing as the tears burned her face.

"Pathetic." Cassie scoffed. "I don't why your kind is allowed to learn magic. You're such a weakling. CRUCIO!"

Seconds after Hermione started screaming from the curse. Cassie looked at the screaming girl quite proud of all the pain she was being put through. Knowing that she was doing something good for the future of the wizarding society.

Hermione didn't stop crying, tears ran down her little face leaving small burns all over. Cassie forced her to look at her Ugly form in a mirror. "Aren't you quite the beauty." Cassie mocked. "I don't see how nobody loves you." Hermione moved in her restraints.

"It's you who is the awful one." Hermione spoke tears continuing to burn her face. Cassie glared. She hated the creature that was lying before her. Taking the curse off she advancing towards hermione wielding a eagle talon- like knife with three blades attached to each other. Walking around Hermione until she stood be her head, she plunges the knife into the girls shoulder and watched happily as the girl sobbed and screamed in pain. Knowing she was doing something good.

"Please stop!" Hermione cried screaming in Pain. "Pl-please Cassie I'll do anything!" She sobbed intensely.

"No." Cassie replied with an emotionless face. She was looking into Hermione's fearful eyes. The sobbing girl had no effect on the Young Ravenclaw. She continued the torture anyways, grabbing a little dagger off the counter across the room she pressed the flat side of the blade on Hermione's cheek then started digging the tip into the burn marks that were being made on Her cheeks.

Cassiopeia was a dark witch, sixteen years of age, the dark history she had with Bellatrix played a terrible role in her torturous personality. She seeked vengeance on the young mublood, Hermione Granger, for what had happened. She hated the girl with ever fiber of her being. Luckily she did have one friend. Natalie Gloss, the daughter of the dark lord with whom she shared a hatred for this girl with.

Natalie comes walking through the door of the cell. "Good-evening mudblood." The girl chimed in a seemingly dark voice over intense sobbing. "I see Cassiopeia has done a good job of you so far." The blonde laughed, "Lets see if i can make it a little worse." Natalie garbbed hermione's hand and carved distinct lines all through it as the girl bound to the table cried out in pain from the intense torture. Finally Natalie undid the one restraint and put the blood-covered hand over hermiones eyes. Blood dripping onto them and rolling down her face. "What a pathetic girl" Natalie scoffed. "I despise you Hermione Granger. Incendio."

Hermiones brown hair lit on fire melting into her scalp the little girl cried. "Look towards Fire Hermione Granger, for the night is dark and full of terrors.

the torture ended about five hours later, Cassie dragged Hermione just near the castle entrance and someone would find her. She aimlessly stared into space cleaning the girls blood off her daggers, the floor and table. It was a nice little room, full on many horrors for the victims, yet Cassie adored it. Knives, swords and saws lined the walls, syringes and serums, potions stalked the drawers and shelves, everything she could ever need to torture a poor little soul was there in that very room.


	2. Helping Hermione Heal

Hermione was found lying near the ground of Hogwarts castle, a healer who was responsible for the hospital wing while Madam pomfrey was out walked outside to see her crying on the grounds. Elianna Sky bent down near the girl and put a hand on her shoulder.

"G-go a-a-away" Hermione sobbed.

Elianna had blue hair, maybe the girl had thought it was intimidating. She had frighted a small child in the Hospital only last week, when she was trying to remove thorns from a bush the little child had fallen into at the nearby park.

"I'm going to bring you up to the hospital wing now okay?" Elianna spoke softly in attempt to comfort the young girl. She carried the weak form of Hermione Granger up to the hospital wing and put her on a bed to rest. She had fallen asleep on the way up so Elianna quickly checked her for injuries and fixed anything that was out of the ordinary. The girls face was terribly burnt and she carefully wiped the blood in order not to wake the small girl. Elianna checked Hermione vital signs and left her to sleep once she was stable.

"H-H-Hello?" Hermione called out once she woke up. Curious about where she was, Hermione's body still ached terribly. Elianna walked towards the noise once she heard the girl.

"Hey, Im Elianna Sky, I was introduced at dinner two nights ago, I'll be here for madam pomfrey,"

"I-I was with those two girls" Hermione shook slightly as she told Elianna. "They" She paused and grew quiet. "They... tortured me."

Elianna's eyes grew sad, as she handed Hermione a little bottle of pain killer telling her to drink it. "You've been asleep for a few hours. How are you feeling?"

"Horrid." Hermione replied. Even with the pain killers Her body ached terribly, then she started crying. Elianna put a hand on her shoulder. "It'll take a while for the pain Killers to work, you can have another dose in four hours if you still aren't feeling well." She stated.

Hermione nodded in response and continued to cry again. Hermione looked at Elianna with sad eyes. She started screaming as her tears burnt. Elianna grabbed a book. Healing Injuries caused by dark magic." She looked up the possible curse and found the counter curse underneath, after preforming it on the girl she healed the burns that her previous tears had caused her.

"What is your name, sweetheart?' Elianna asked. "Would you like me to call any of your friends?"

"H-H-Hermione Granger." She replied with a slight stammer in her voice, "No, I don't want them to see what happened today." Hermione replied softly.

Elianna nodded. "I understand, It's almost dinnertime and nobody else is in the hospital wing, would you let me join you for dinner? I'll sit right her and you can let me know if you need anything. I'll get your order put it in, you can have anything you'd like."

Hermione nodded requesting only some chicken soup, a glass of water and a slice of bread. Elianna left for a few moments and dinner was brought to their room in a about half an hour.

"Now, Hermione... Who did this to you?" Elianna questioned.

After about forty-five minutes Elianna was finally able to convince Hermione to tell her who hurt her.

"This girl, She's a year above me In Ravenclaw, she has a friend. Their Names are Natalie Gloss and Cassiopeia Black." Hermione replied

Elianna looked at the young girl quiet stunned. "Cassiopeia? you say Cassiopeia did this to you."

Hermione nodded then looked up at Elianna. "Why?" She questioned.

Elianna took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. "Cassiopeia is my cousin Hermione, she's was such a sweet little girl, I don't know what went wrong."

Hermione knew what went wrong. She used to be friends with Cassie when the two were younger. Bellatrix had taken her from her parents home and kept her as a Slave, Cassie would secretly invite her to play, and lie to Bellatrix about needing her bedroom cleaned. Hermione always felt guilty for what she knew happened to Cassie in the next couple of days. Bellatrix had kept her in the cellars Hermione could still remember Bellatrix's words coming from the cellar next to her. "If you want to be friends with Mudblood then I shall treat you like one." Cassiopeia's screaming had gone on for hours. She left Hermione alone until her forth year, Cassie would have been in fifth and that was the first time Cassie tortured her. Perhaps the bad experiences during their childhood had caused Cassie to grow cold and hostile towards Hermione.

"I know" Hermione replied. "We were friends.. before Bellatrix tortured Her."

Elianna looked honestly shocked. "I'll talk to Cassie." she assure smiling. "It's almost time to get some rest. Lights out is earlier in the hospital wing that it is for the rest of the school. I'll be in my room just through that door, Please do call if you need anything."

With those last words Elianna Sky Was gone, Hermione closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"You stupid little mudblood." Cassie hissed throwing Hermione to the floor carelessly. "CRUCIO! You stupid girl!" Cassie yelled as Hermione screamed under the intense pain from the curse. "St-STOP!" Hermione screamed. "PLEASE CASSIE!" the girl continued to yell. "PLEASE!"

"Hermione! Hermione!" Elianna called to the screaming girl. Tears ran down Hermiones face she was stuck in a endless nightmare. Elianna put her arm around the girl and tried to calm her down. Finally after fifteen, minutes Hermione was awake, not fully aware but she wasn't screaming anymore. Tears still ran down the girls face and it was another fifteen minutes until she was fully aware of what happened.

"Elianna? It was horrible" Hermione cried. "I know it was only a dream but it felt so real." The girl burried her hands in her face and Elianna rubbed her back comfortingly.

"It's my fault I really should have given you a dreamless sleep potion." She summoned one from her potions cabinet and made Hermione drink two doses. "You're alright she said." Smiling. "Tomorrow I'll go over a few more things, you can tell me what happened, and I'll tell you how long before you get to leave." She got up off the edge of Hermione's bed and went back to Her room after the dreamless sleep potions had claimed Hermione and she was sound asleep.

Light poured in through the windows of the hospital wing the next day. Hermione was still asleep as it was very early and Elianna had only got up to check on her and another two students who got ill during the night and came to see her. Two hours later Hermione's soft cries filled the Hospital wing. Elianna walked over with a painkiller she knew the girl likely needed.

"Here, It'll help with the pain." She smiled.

"Thank you." Hermione replied softly in return. Looking up at Elianna with tear-stained eyes. "It hurts." The small girl stated, as somebody came in with breakfast for her. Apple juice, a cup of fruit a bowl of plain oatmeal and two slices of toast. Hermione groaned and pushed the food away. Feeling sick to her stomach the girl decided not to eat anything until Elianna came back and made her Drink the glass of juice and eat a slice of the toast.

Lunchtime came and Hermione was sound asleep, and comfortable with the painkiller and dreamless sleep potions she had been given. Upon waking up Elianna gave the girl a glass of water.

"Feeling any better Hermione?" Elianna asked.

Hermione shook her head, she didn't want to tell Elianna about the constant frights she would get about Cassiopeia or Natalie coming to get her during the night. She was afraid of more torture and knew her body couldn't take it at the moment.

"No." The girl replied simply not bothering to go into detail about anthing else. Elianna watched confused as the girls face brightened slightly. "Harry!"

"Hermione? I heard you were here this morning, what happened."

Hermione shook her head as Harry spoke to her. She knew that Harry would know sometime and took a deep breath before speaking once more.

"Cassiopeia and Natalie, two Ravenclaws in the year above me, took me out of the school grounds and tortured me."

Harry looked stunned as her stared into Hermione's saddened eyes. "Oh, Hermione." Harry replied pulling his best friend into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I wish I had waited for you when we went to Quidditch practice."

"It's okay Harry you would've been late." Hemione cried wiping a tear from her eye.

"Don't say it's okay, you're Hurt Hermione, You and Ron are very important to me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"If I wasn't capable of getting through things I wouldn't be Harry Potters friend" Hermione laughed Hugging Her friend back.

After Harry left for afternoon classes Hermione felt slightly lonely. Elianna only came to check on her every few hours since she was now busy with at least six or seven other students. She looked through a book that Harry ran to go get her before he had to return to class. One of her favorites even though she had read it cover to cover many times. Hogwarts a History.

Soon night fell and it was quiet in the small Hospital Wing, Elianna didn't have the time to talke with her about the events that happened since She was very busy with all the paperwork and needs of other students. She kept giving Hermione painkillers and told her no matter what she would deal with it first thing in the morning.

Hermione woke early. All the other students were sleeping, but the healer was awake. "Goo-morning Hermione." Elianna called walking over to the young girl. "Sleep well she asked."Pulling up a chair and summoning a clipboard and pen.

"Now, lets talk about what happened With Cassiopeia and Natalie."

Hermione looked nervously and the blue-haired healer. "She used the torture curse on me." Hermione stated softly. "I've never felt that kind of pain before, it was unbearble... unimaginable. I don't know how she could want to do that to me, or anyone. Hermione sobbed with her hands in her face as she remembered the extensive pain the cruciatus curse had caused her. Elianna nodded softly and rubbed the girls back in attempt to comfort her.

"You're doing remarkable for somebody who has just been tortured Hermione, I understand it was hard for you to tell your friend what you had been through."

Hermione nodded not looking back up at Elianna and continuing to let the tears drip from her face. "Thank you." She replied in a small voice. "I'm just so scared, all the time, I don't think I could take another torture session like that."

"You'll be okay, I've spoken with your Headmaster and his intelligence show that Cassiopeia and Natalie have left the school grounds, there is no safer place you can be than here right now. I will ensure you get the care and medicines you need for that curse and your terrors." Elianna spoke in a voice of authority.

"Thank you." Hermione paused for a moment "Elianna, you've really helped alot." The gryffindor smiled.


	3. Running From the Horror

Hermione walked outside after being in the hospital wing for three weeks. Her body was still a little sore but Elianna had sent her away with a few doses of painkiller. With Her history books in hand Hermione quickly walked around a corner to the Magic History classroom. Bumping right into a short Black-haired Ravenclaw.

"Granger!" She hissed. "How was your visit in the hospital wing?" Cassie asked her voice quickly turned into a mocking tone.

"Absolutely Wonderful" Hermione replied sarcastically as Cassiopeia grabbed the books from her hands and tossed them out the open widow, as Hermione stared at Her In shock.

"Better go get them." Cassie laughed, Hermione had already turned around and started to Run down the hallway.

" !" Snape's voice echoed in her head and she halted. "Running in the Hallways?"

Hermione turned around slowly and looked at Snape with a sigh. "I was Only getting my books, some Ravenclaw who seems to take joy in tormenting me threw them out the window."

Severus Snape shook his head, Hermione Granger looked down at her feet until Snape spoke once more. "detention tonight, 7:00 My office." He told her in his usual monotone voice. Hermione shut her eyes, quite embarrassed, She had never gotten detention before her fifth Year. She never planned to, all she really wanted was to have a normal life, after Bellatrix got a new slave, one that couldn't be killed, she dropped Hermione off at the door of her house.

She was happy to see her parents and the cried when they had seen thier child who had been missing for almost three years. She got a letter in the mail to attend school at hogwarts, where she would learn to control the magic she was told she had. A normal life wasn't possible for Hermione Granger. Cassiopeia Black had other Idea's for this girl, constant torment wasn't on the list of things Hermione thought she would be doing at school.

She went outside to pick up her school books and heard a harsh cruel voice begin to laugh at her.

"Hello mudblood." Cassie laughed grabbing Hermiones wrists, taking the wand from her bag and snapping it. Then throwing the rest of the bags contents in the mud. Hermione sighed as Her essays, books and other assignments were tossed away. She would just have to re-do everything once she was out of the hospital wing. In a few hours she knew thats where she would be again. Cassie couldn't resist torturing a mudblood.

Cassie dragged Hermione into the woods down to the same room she had been in for torture before. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face, they started to burn into her cheeks again. Cassiopeia had re-done that horrid spell. Too distraught about her current situation Hermione did not realize that Cassie had preformed a spell.

"CRUCIO." Cassiopeia screamed as she watched the young gryffindor cry in pain, she could see the tears burning into her cheeks and laughed in delight.

Hermione screamed until her throat was sore. Acid was flowing through her veins, knives tore at her skin and hair was violently ripped from her scalp. She felt as though her entire body was set on fire and being ripped apart at the same time. "PLEASE" She screamed when cassie let up on the intensity of the curse. "Pl-please STOP." Hermione begged.

Cassie shook her head, continuing with the cruciatus curse for about five minutes before stopping to take out a dagger and cut into the girls arms. She carved large lettering into the skin, an eight-letter word she knew Hermione hated, and now the filthy-mudblood would get to keep the memory with her forever.

Hermione granger trembled, she was very weak when Cassie picked her up and threw her on the low table, restraining her tightly for the remainder of the torture. The gryffindors arm ached terribly as it became covered in blood. Blood dripped onto the table and the floor, Cassie wasn't paying attention for when Hermione turned her head she was mixing something at the counter where she kept all her little horrors. Hermione watched as the Ravenclaw came back towards her with a syringe filled with glowing green liquid. Without another word Cassie plunged this into Hermione's arm.

The liquid flowed through her body causing terrible pain from the inside as if the potion was eating away at her body. Hermione screamed terrified, she didn't know what this potion was doing to her. Her breathing started to become very quick and her entire body shook with pain. She was amazed as to how Cassie could enjoy doing this to her. Hermione Heard Cassie laughed grow as she shrieked in pain. "M-m-make it St-stop" Hermione cried. "PLEASE"

Yet Cassiopeia Black had no intentions to stop the pain, only make it much worse for the young Gryffindor. Finally the potion Cassie injected Hermione with had run it's course. She returned to the counter and picked out a large blade with a curved tip and locked it onto Hermione's upper lip, pulling it until it reached her cheekbone. Hermione's mouth filled with blood and it made her feel sick, Her small face grew very pale and she felt as though she needed to throw up.

Hermione looked around as Cassie was choosing her next weapon. Many blade lined the walls, swords, syringes, serums and potions, small saws and large saws. In the middle of it stood the large table Hermione was currently restrained to. Cassie returned with a tri-blade, it looked much like three eagle talons, Cassie plunged it Into Hermiones's shoulder and dragged it around her arm. Pressing hard to the blades would go in extremely deep. Hermione felt muscles being torn into and blood rushing out of the freshly cut wounds.

"Cassie Please!" Hermione begged. "PLEASE CASSIE." She screamed a second time as the blades were pushed further into her arm. Hermione began to sob violently she was loosing a large amount of blood and wasn't sure how much longer she could take this amount of pain for. Slowly the girls eyes began to close just as the tri-blade was violently ripped from her arm. Hermione Granger Fell unconscious.

"WAKE UP! CRUCIO." Hermione heard Cassiopeia yell. The intense pain caused Hermione's eyes to snap open. Once again Hermione was sent into a world where she knew nothing but pain. Her head felt as though it was going to burst, the curse made her feel like her stomach was being opened and random organs were being ripped out. Tears fell freely from her eyes causing Burn marks all over her face. No matter what Cassie did, Hermione always cried, she could not help it. After the curse was over Cassie bent over Hermione face and pried the girls mouth open holding a pair of pliers. One by one she pulled fifteen teeth from the girls mouth, one for every year of age.

More blood poured into the fifteen year old mouth as she desperately tried to spit it all out to keep from choking. Hermione sobbed even harder and by the time Cassiopeia was finished. The girl has lost consciousness once again. Cassie left Hermione tied to the table but titled her head so that the blood would pour out from the girls mouth onto the floor instead of accumulating in her mouth causing suffocation. She wasn't finished with this one yet.

Hermione woke to discover she was all alone in the small torture chamber. She felt somewhat rested after all the pain she went through. Most of the bleeding in her mouth had stopped and the cut on her face and dried. But the horrid looking cut the covered her entire arm had only healed a little but still continued to bleed. Hermione looked as though she was about to be sick at the sight of her infected arm. Yet she did not allow herself to cry, she did not want Cassiopeia to realize she was awake and return for more torture.

Slowly the sound of footsteps filled the room. "Good-morning pet." Cassie sneered. "Potter, and Weasley were talking about you today. I heard that pathetic boyfriend of yours during fifth period." Cassie laughed. "What was his name? Jace?" She cackled madly. "Pathetic that anybody could ever love you."

"Shut up!' Hermione replied angry with Cassie. In only moments she knew she had made a terrible mistake for once again she was under the extreme pain of the cruciatus. Everything hurt, It hurt to even scream and tears ran down her face burning as they ran down her pale little cheeks.

"Do NOT talk down to your superiors mudblood." Cassie hissed. "For it shall bring you much pain." Cassie looked at Hermione. "Now that you have had a full night of rest, are you ready to go back to torture?" Cassie questioned with a bright smile on her face. Eager to Cause the mudblood more pain.

Hermione thought as soon as Cassie had spoken. Had she really been here a whole day, her body felt extremely sore, even though she had rested, it was not enough to recover from all the horrible things Cassiopeia had put her through. Hermione looked back at the short Ravenclaw with a sad look on her face and murmured nothing more than "Yes, Cassie." She had been told before to answer a question when asked and she was not about to go get more punishment for being a little stubborn.

Cassie walked around Hermione and tightened the restraints so they dug into her skin. She tossed a small metal rod into a fire she had made and returned to Hermione when it was white hot. First Cassie put it in Hermione face so she knew what was going to happen to her. Cassiopeia then proceeded to take off Hermione's shoes and socks and press the burning metal into the bottom of Hermione's feet. She screamed loudly as the scent of burning flesh filled the air. Cassie could tell that she was desperately trying to move her foot away from the heat. The young Ravenclaw did not let up even though the Gryffindors screaming was absolutely Horrific, the first foot was burnt for about five minutes, Cassiopeia moved on to the next one shortly after re-heated the rod.


	4. Absolute Horror

Hermione disliked the smell of blood. Blood that now is caked onto her skin, blood that sticks to her locks of brown hair. Cassie prssed a heated blade agasinst her skin as she lets out an ear -peircing scream. "Stop it, stop it please." Hermione sobs . It Burns through the thin layer of flesh. Cassie drags it from her cheekbone down to her chin; only stoping when it hits Hermiones throat. 

"You can't die yet." Cassie laughs in the girsl ear giving her a few seconds of relief, before tresuming the torture, her pain starts again. The smell of burning hair fills the air, the flame melts her skin and tears away leaving burnt, charred and pinky flesh. Hermiones screams and crys trying to get away. "No... no, please please stop." The girls breathing starts to become staggered as her eyes fall shut.

"WAKE UP!" Cassiopeia screams loudly. "Crucio!" Hermiones wakes screaming. Cassie only smiling knows she is causing this girl great pain, a pain that courses through her entire body. Cassie's smile turns into a devilish smirk. "Does it hurt baby?" she say in a mock tone.

The blade is dragged across Hermione's arm fifteen times, once for each year of age. Warm blood drips down her right arm, just as the blade begins to drag across the left. She whimpers slightly but the pain is not yet enough to draw screams, yet is does not let up it only worsens. Cassie proceeded to crush the bones in hermiones ankle. Drawing terrible screams from the young girl. Yet it has no effect on the young ravenclaw, she enjoys them.

I wish I could scream but I don't even have the strength for that. I feel the pain in my ankle next. I'm cry out once more. As she backs off, I assume she's finished with me. At least for now.

One kick to the head another to the stomach. Blood pouring out of the freshly cut wounds. Hermione slowly begin to lose consciousness, but am kept awake by her tormentor. Cassie kneels down before Hermione, dragging her blade across the thin flesh on her forehead, blood rushes over the girls face and eyes. Cassie look into her eyes, brightened like they have an idea, she laughs.

"Well, well looks like you've found yourself in a tight place Mudblood."

"Leave me alone Cassie." Hermione replies her voice trembling. "Wh..what do you wa.. want from me.."

"Well.. You're here because, your little friend always has to play Hero." She pauses. "Doesn't he. When he comes, we can kill you both. But I doubt you'll be able to _see him_"

Hermiones heart pounds rapidly as Cassiopeia take out her silver and blue blade, wanting to blind Hermione, casssie moves the blade near the crying girls eyes as she close my eyes tightly. "Please... don't" Hermione pleads with her whimpering. But none of it matters. The blade pierce through the skin hitting Hermione's left eye. She slowly drags the blade across and then forcefully rips it out. Hermione screams loudly begging for Cassie to stop.

"What.. do you want." Hermions asks again sobbing in pain. "Please.. please stop.. I.. I can't take it." it doesn't matter how much Hermione pleads Cassie would not stop.

"Feeling alright Mudblood." Cassie laughs watching blood run down Hermiones face, burnt by her tears, pale and blood covered

I feel blood running down my face. I smell it in the air. I taste it on my lips. I slowly try and move my hand up to my forehead,but my arm had been injured earler and I can't manage more than a few inches off the ground before I have to rest it back down again. My head is now pounding and I feel sick and lightheaded. I can only hope this is the last of it for the day. I think back to what happened before. All these scars will stay with me forever, The scars on my arms, my forehead. If I ever get out of here, I won't even be able to see my friends again. I won't see anything again. I curl up on the floor and cry. Where are my friends? aren't they coming for me?

My mind wonders off after a while thinking if anyone else would be coming down to torture me once more. I keep wishing that all of it could be over for now. I don't think I could manage any more pain today.

But it feels so early that I know I am wrong.

I hear a door open, but nobody advances towards me. I hear a pained scream coming from somewhere nearby. this goes on for about two hours, I am not alone I hear my door creak open. I prepare myself for the worst.

I know they've done this before, to others... The worst thing is I can't do anything to stop it. they won't allow me to die, every time I reach a point so close to death, they bring me back, they heal me just so they can do it all over again. I hear somebody walking towards me, they are close... I feel my hand being picked up off the ground.

Cassie looked at her hand, a small, pretty, dainty little hand.

"Hello, Mudblood."

The girl doesn't move, but stays in her little curled-up position whimpering.

"Aw, you scared?" Cassie sings. "Why don't we play a little game?"

"My opinions don't matter," she replies.

"That's right," Cassie says softly they don't. Every time you scream, I'll rip out one of your pretty—little—nails."

"No... no.. don't please." she screams. "Please... please just leave me alone."

"Aww baby, you know I don't care what you think." Cassie smiles

My smile turns into a twisted grin as I begin to pull her nails off. One by one, pained screams fill the air as blood rushes over both of our hands. I finish pulling out the last one.

"Looks like you're not very good at keeping your mouth shut." Cassie laughed. "What to do with you next? Hmm…" Cassiopeia pauses before speaking again. There were no words to describe how much she hated this girl.

"Well Granger, maybe we can try something a little... different. Some say the world will end it fire, other say it will end in ice. So which do you think it will be." She say twirling her wand between her fingertips.

"Will it even matter what I say." Hermione asks, her voice trembling.

I smirk. "Not particularly, I'll give you the pleasure of experiancing both."

Cassie takes out a white hot burning rod and press it into her soft skin, the scent of burning, charred flesh fills the air and Cassie smiled. The girl screams in pains as the rod is dragged across her skin still quite weak from all her previous torture to put up a fight. Cassie removes the rod and walks out of the room, giving her a little bit of time to recover before she pays her another visit in the evening

It is evening; time, Cassie headed down to inflict more pain on Hermione. As soon as she arrived in the room, a powerful blow is delievered to the side of her head, and one to her stomach. Cassie picked her up by her hair whats left of it at least and pinned her up against the wall, trying to establish eye contact with her. That's when I remembred she had been blinded in one eye. Cassie pulls out a knife and slowly cut into her pale skin, making a thin cut from about her cheekbone to her chin. After she was finished I throw her forcefully to the ground hearing a satisfying snap of bone. Smiling as she heard the girls soft whimpers.

Hermione was kicking trying to get away. Cassie put her hand over my mouth, and squeezes her nose tightly between my fingertips. Trying to fight it, mostly by attmpting to bite her hand. Hermione tried and kick her feet out. But it's no use in trying to get away. Nothing seems to be working.

"You know it takes about three minutes to fall unconscious without oxygen, and about eight to die..." She laughed at the sturggling Mudblood before her.

Hermione stopped struggling agaisnt Cassie and she finally releases Her hand and the girls gasps for air, coughing.

While she's distracted trying to regain a normal breathing cycle Cassie walked up behind her and wrenched her up by what's left of her burnt, charred hair and pin her against the wall. Even though some of her more severe wounds have been healed, she can still make out the many scars on her small face.

Cassie reached for the knife in her pocket and started tp carve into her cheekbone dragging the knife slowly across the rest of her face. Cassie smirked she hasn't had this much fun in a while. The girl doesn't move, by now she knows struggling to get away with a knife still sticking in her skin won't do any good. But her horrifying screams were delightful to hear. Hermione's pain entertained Cassie.

She makes a small cut Hermione' forehead after that and threw her down on the ground, only to step on her hand with a great force that shatters some of the bones. The pain is agonizing and Hermione let out a terrible scream as she steps down on my hand again with a much greater force.

Before leaving she leans down to me and whipers in Hermione's ear. "Don't worry princess I'll be back before long."

**~~~~HERMIONE~~~~~**

Finally, I'm strong enough to get up. It has been a long time. I prop myself into a semi-upright position against the wall. I can count my bones by slowly tracing them with the fingertips of my un-injured hand. I can feel the blood dripping down my face. I want to be sick. But there is nothing in my body to release.

I sit against the wall and think. Think about how much I hate this place, about how much I fear Cassiopeia returning to come and torture me again. I wish for it countless times that my friends would come for me. I begin to think, what if they've already been caught? That Cassie and Natalie are keeping me here for their own enjoyment?

I stare at my aching hand, all the bones inside completely crushed only moments ago. The searing pain makes it even more unbearable.

This time the torture was short. They've been trying to get more creative with their methods. They told me I could count myself lucky that I'm still alive. Right now, I'd rather not be.

The moment I hear footsteps, I know. I know their coming downstairs to torture me once more. It has felt like only minutes from my last session, but it must have been hours.

Natalies down before me and presses a glass to my lips. I try to recognize the potion by smell. But that doesn't even work. I turn my head refusing it and she hits me so hard across the face it causes my lip to bleed. Even if I wanted to take it, my hands couldn't even hold it.

Cassie advances to and pin me to the wall while Natalie pours the liquid down my throat, Something that seems to only be water. Still I can't be sure.. I struggle, trying to spit the mysterious liquid out. I try to get out of their grip. Kicking, screaming and struggling until I can no longer move. Finally I have to accept it and let them pour whatever it is down my throat. But they don't stop at one glass but they make me drink countless. I feel as though my stomach is going to burst. After they let go and let me drop to the floor. Natalie proceeds to kicks my stomach

"Stop... Please... Please, please stop..." I moan.

But nothing stops, if anything it only gets worse. They continue this until I get sick, all over the floor.

The two laugh kicking me once more in the head before leaving. I whimper slightly and try to move. Bad idea, as shooting pain takes over every inch of my body. I begin to cry; I can't control myself anymore, I can't take this... I'm going to go insane down here I start to cry, one of the first times I've completely broken down. I'm done. I want to be done. I can no longer take this. I want my friends to come and save me.

I want to move but every time I try a new pain surges through my body. My stomach rumbles angry, but I haven't eaten in about two weeks. Cassie has tried to force something into me several times. I had never accepted anything for fear of what might be in it Other than that i've only had all of whatever it was they forced into me earlier

I start to hear things all around me. Voices, crying.. Screaming from all around me.

I may be going delusional. I start to feel sleepy, but try to fight the urge to close my eyes and fall asleep. I give in. I'm falling in and out of consciousness as I'm dragged across the floor. My head pounds and my stomach aches. Somebody throws me into a different room, colder, it must be deep down within the cellars. At least it doesn't smell of blood and vomit.


End file.
